Learning the Lesson of Love
by RainbowMunchkins
Summary: Hopelessly in love, Harry is rejected yet again by the beautiful, high-class Rosalie. In his pursuit of the perfect woman, Harry begins to realise that perhaps love can be found in unlikely places, maybe even in his arch nemisis. HP/DM
1. The Perfect Woman

So this is the first chapter of my new fanfic. Exciting I know xD You guys know the drill.. I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognise, just the plot. Not making any money, blah blah blah… Big thankies to Honestylies, my beta, who helped me get this story started and is just good stuff xD Hope you guys enjoy, if ya do, please leave a review, if ya don't, please leave a review xD Have fun xx

She was captivating.

When Harry first saw her at the ministry ball he was blown away. Her blonde hair, swept up on one side with her soft curls cascading down her left shoulder, set off her delicate face. Dark eyelashes framed her honey brown eyes and her lightly stained cheeks made him wonder exactly what made her blush and if he could entice a blush out of her himself. She was a mystery to him, someone he knew nothing about and didn't bow down to him as the 'Saviour of the Wizarding World'. That didn't bother him, on the contrary, it spurred him on; he had never been particularly pleased with the attention. No, that wasn't the problem. The problem was her blood. Harry never bothered with the whole blood issues thing, being halfblood himself, but she was pureblood and she _did_ bother with prejudices. She was upper class, pureblood aristocracy. And she wouldn't take a second look at anyone that wasn't rich, good looking, pureblood royalty. Harry hadn't even thought about that till his bushy haired friend told him the hard way, while sitting in their apartment's kitchen.

"Harry," Hermione said. "You do realise you probably won't be good enough for her don't you?"

Realising how harsh that sounded, she tried again, hoping to not sound _too_ soul crushing. It didn't work. What she said was true; '_I'm not good enough for her…_'Harry thought.

"It's alright Mione, I get what your saying, you're right, she's outta my league." Harry glanced down to his fingers playing with the edge of the placemat on the table.

"Harry, you're a great guy, everyone knows that, it's just Rosaline isn't after nice. She doesn't care about that." She sounded sympathetic enough, but Harry could hear the growing annoyance in her voice. "People like her, they like men with the proper etiquette, men who can 'court' her. Harry, you're not that kind of guy."

He knew he should get over Rosaline and stop trying to find ways to see her. He knew he should probably stop talking about her too, but he couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry Hermione; she's just not like other girls. She's strong and independent and doesn't want me for the scar or the money!"

"She doesn't want you at all Harry." Ron muttered.

"Shut it, ginger nut." Harry snapped. "I just really, really like her! You wouldn't understand, you didn't have to do _anything_ to get Hermione, she had wanted to jump your bones for years before you got the courage to ask her out."

Ron turned scarlet and bowed his head in shame, muttering something that sounded a lot like "piss off".

"Look, this is getting ridiculous! After the leaky cauldron, we will go shopping, get you some better clothes, smarten you up and you will go and ask her out! Then! Then when she rejects you, maybe, just maybe you will get over her!" Hermione paused, taking in a deep breath and letting it out in a huff. "OR! Maybe you won't! Maybe you will waste your life away dreaming about her! But I just don't care! Just stop talking about her!"

"Whoa relax 'Mione, no need to scream at the poor boy." Ron wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. "He's just in lurve! Remember how we were before we got together. Always stuttering and dancing around each other. And I defiantly know I talked Harry's ear off about you."

Ron dropped a few kisses around her ear, whispering, what Harry was certain, were sickening sweet nothings. Hands started wondering and Harry had to interrupt before he clawed his eyes out.

"O.K. guys enough with the PDA's! My innocent eyes don't need to be seeing that!" Harry looked away, hoping for a distraction. He didn't find one.

When Ron had finished dazing Hermione out, Harry suggested they set off for Diagon Alley.

"And if we get going now I can get some stuff and ask Rosaline out at that Gringotts Gala tonight."

"You're actually going to that thing Harry?" Ron asked. "You do realise there will be lots of press. Taking your picture. And writing about your non-existent love life. That's not good Harry."

"Ronald! Don't be silly. Harry is going because Rosaline is going. And he wants another chance to impress her." Hermione's voice was already being laced with annoyance again. "I doubt the press will hold him back from his one true love." She said indifferently, eyes rolling.

"Now now Hermione, one might start to think you were jealous." Harry said, raising his eyebrows and glancing towards her.

Ron's eyebrows also shot up at that, and Harry swore he saw him pull Hermione closer. Hermione however, she merely snorted and replied, "You wish Potter."

* * *

After a few more cheeky remarks and a swift hit to Harry's head, the trio apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and found an empty table. Once seated around it, they made themselves comfortable and ordered their drinks.

"So you really are serious about going to the Gala tonight then Harry?" Asked Ron, still confused as to why he would want to put himself through that. They were known to be boring and Rita bloody Skeeter always managed to get a shot of Harry doing something embarrassing. Always. "Need I remind you of the picture of you running out of the women's toilet in the Daily Prophet? Or the time they caught you looking at Malfoy like you wanted to-"

"Ron! I get it. And I wasn't looking at that git. I was looking at his tie… Look if I can find just the right outfit to knock Rosaline's socks off, then yes I'll be going. If not, then I guess I'll have to wait for the next one." There was never much time between ministry events, and there was bound to be another one soon, so he knew he didn't have much to worry about. "Hopefully we will find something soon. 'Mione? You'll help me find something wont you?"

"Yes Harry," she said in a resigned voice. "Yes I will find you the perfect outfit for the perfect date for the perfect girl. Perfect," she practically spat out.

Harry noticed she wasn't happy and since he was the most oblivious person known to man, it must have been bad.

"Thanks 'Mione, you're the best. I owe you. Anything you need, just tell me alright? Your best friend Harry will sort it."

"Yes, yes, Harry, if I need anything I'll let you know." She may still sound rather angry but Harry saw the small smile on her face. He knew she would help. And God he needed it.

* * *

After they had finished their butter beers, they donned their coats and walked out onto the busy street that was Diagon Alley. Harry didn't know a thing about shopping or what looked good on him, so he turning to Hermione he asked, "'Mione, where do I start, I don't know anything about this!"

Ron just laughed.

"Harry, I can tell you what looks good on you and all that but I don't quite know… Well I've read about it obviously but I'm not really sure… Well I am. Sure I mean. I _did_ read a book about it at Hogwarts, but I won't be much help when it comes to showing you the correct manners and Wizarding etiquette worthy of Miss Snotty-nose..."

The boys could see it bothered Hermione to say that she didn't know something and they both sniggered.

"Hermione! You mean to say that you don't know something? That you aren't the fountain of information about any pre-chosen subject? I am shocked and dismayed!"

"Yes, Harry! I don't know everything ok?" Hermione said hotly. "I never said I was perfect! And for that matter I -"

"Hey, hey, hey," Ron broke in. "You're perfect to me." He said in a lowered voice.

"Aww I'm sorry 'Mione, you know I'm joking. You are perfect, sweetie."

"Hmm. That being said, we must get to work. Chop chop!"

Hermione lead them towards a very upmarket looking shop. As they stepped inside they immediately felt a wash of spells past over them, and all their muggle objects flew out of their pockets. Harry whipped out his wand and _accio_ed them back. It didn't work.

"What the hell is wrong with my wand!?"

"Hello Mr. Potter. We do apologise for the taking of your personal items, however I am sure you of all people understand the need for security." The speaker was a blonde woman, with a huge fake smile.

"Erm, yeah I guess. Although snake man is long gone and we're hardly going to be bringing in evil obj-"

"That's not the point Mr. Potter." She cut in, completely ignoring Hermione and Ron. "Now what can I help you with?"

"My friend here needs some formal robes to wear to the Gringotts gala tonight." Hermione said. The sales assistant ignored her and looked at Harry expectantly.

"Well?"

"Erm, like my friend said, I need some robes for the gala tonight…" Harry answered her, confused as to why the woman ignored Hermione.

"Well Mr. Potter, we have a wide selection available. If you just follow me, I'll show you our robes."

The three followed her towards the right area of the large shop, looking around at the garments on sale.

"Hermione!" Harry whined. "What colour should I get?"

"You need a rich, dark colour. Maybe dark blue. That would look nice on you" Hermione said. No matter how often she tried to deny being girly she was still all girl deep down.

"Alrighty 'Mione, I'll go try this on." Harry was holding night-sky blue robes, with small detailing around the edges. When he came back out, Hermione, Ron and the random sales assistant were all waiting for him. Hermione and Ron said it looked fine but the assistant insisted that they were like _the_ most perfect robes ever, and he would be totally silly not to buy them. Harry promptly took them off.

Hermione looked around, and her eyes fell on a bottle green set of robes. She could tell the seamstress must have spent a heck of a long time working on them and they held an air of superiority to them. She ordered Harry to try them on. When he came out of the changing room for the second time, Hermione's "ohhhhhh" let him know the robes looked great. And if he was being honest with himself, he felt great in them.

He soon made his way to the checkout and paid for his new robes with a big smile on his face. The assistant mistakenly though it was for her and gave him what she must have thought was a sultry look, but Harry wasn't impressed. He quickly swerved around the clothes stands and rushed for the door, where he met Ron and Hermione.

"Oh my, that woman was crazy. And did you see her make up? Gosh you would need a chisel to take that stuff off."

"Calm down 'Mione, we're out now. It's all good. Can we go back to the apartment now, I need to get ready for tonight."

"You sound like a girl mate…"

"Bugger off."

"Harry you look fine, stop worrying." Hermione snapped, as the two of them walked towards Gringotts. Ron bailed, deciding he didn't want to be stuck around goblins all night and rightly so, Harry thought, they were freaky.

"I just want to look good for Rosaline. I don't want to give her any reason to not like me." Harry did look genuinely sad at the thought. Seeing this, Hermione took his hand and let out an aspirated breath.

"Harry, listen to me, if she likes you she likes you. Simples. If not then at least you'll know and you can get over it and move on."

Harry squared his shoulders and ran a hand through his already messy hair. He checked his breath and took a glance at himself in the glass of a window in a shop nearby.

"That's my boy. Show 'em how it's done." Hermione seemed happier now Harry was getting himself geared up for the moment of life and death. She rolled her eyes. Rosaline was not going to say yes, and Harry was defiantly not going to be leaving the ball as happy as he was entering it.

However, Hermione too squared her shoulders and linked her arm through Harry's. She would be there for him when Rosalie broke his heart. She always was there for him.

Together they walked into Gringotts and quickly glanced around, both used to having to search rooms in a moments notice with no guarantee they would see it again. Hermione's eyes made a full sweep before settling on the beautifully laid tables to the side of the room. It had been decorated in black and white with hints of gold here and there. It was all very classy and elegant. Simple, but elegant. And it screamed pureblood.

"The goblins couldn't have planned this." Hermione murmured to Harry. "This has the signs of a pureblood all over it."

Harry agreed with his friend as he picked up the small details of the room. Snakes on the silverware, dangling chandeliers and crisp linen tablecloths. '_Very pureblood'_ he thought.

He led Hermione to their pre-arranged seats and pulled out her chair. He did have some manners! He took his seat next to her and his eyes started sweeping the room again, this time not looking for danger but looking for a certain girl. She wasn't hard to miss and as Harry's eyes found her, they widened as he took in her appearance.

Rosaline was dressed in a blood red, floor length evening gown. Strapless, yet modest of course but it still managed to hug every curve she had. Harry's jaw dropped. '_She looks stunning,' _He thought. '_Amazing.' _Her hair was flowing this time, down her back, again in curls but softer than at the Ministry ball. The blonde curls danced as she made her way around the hall with some unnamed man. Harry was happy to notice she did not have a smile gracing that beautiful face of hers. Maybe she was bored and was just waiting for _him_ to sweep her off her feet. '_Maybe not_.' He thought as he saw Rosaline glance over to someone standing on the edge of the dance floor. Malfoy. '_Great.'_

Malfoy was dressed sharply in an obviously very expensive suit with a light grey shirt underneath. _'Matches his eyes.' _Harry thought. _'Bugger, he looks good! I don't need more competition.'_ Malfoy already had a very beautiful girl hanging off his arm, he didn't deserve another one. Harry gave him once last look over as he raised his eyes to Malfoy's face, and was shocked to see those cold eyes staring at him like he was mad. When Harry realised he had been caught staring he blushed and noticed Malfoy's smirk. _'Cocky bastard. It wasn't like I was checking him out.' _

His gaze returned to Rosaline and he was sad to see she was still looking at Malfoy. _'Well Malfoy isn't going to get my girl.' _He stood up quickly, telling Hermione "It's time." before making his way around the hall. Rosaline had finished her dance with the unnamed man, and was now sitting at an empty table just off the dance floor. _'Perfect.'_

As Harry approached her table, Rosaline looked up and watched him walk towards her.

"Rosaline, may I have this dance?" Harry gave her his most charming smile - the one he usually reserved for getting his way.

She looked a bit wary but excepted his hand none the less. He tucked her hand under his arm and lead her to the centre of the dance floor. Thankfully, a slow number began. Harry looked over to the orchestra where Hermione was walking away with a satisfied smile. No need for Harry to be at an even bigger disadvantage.

Harry took the opportunity to stare at Rosaline's face close-up. '_She wears a lot of make up._' Harry thought. '_She really doesn't need it._' Harry watched as her eyes flittered around the hall. Those beautiful honey-brown eyes seemed to be seeking something but Harry was too absorbed in marvelling over the captivating goddess in front of him. If he looked around he would have seen that Rosaline was staring through hooded eyes at Draco who was smirking in return.

"Rosaline?" Harry tentatively asked.

"Yes, Harry," her smile was polite. Indulgent.

"Er…." He couldn't ask her. He couldn't. But he had to. Rosaline was watching him expectantly.

The words came out of Harry's mouth before he had got his tongue around them.

"Wangooutwime?"

"I'm sorry?" said Rosaline, with a slight bored tone.

Harry cleared his throat and his hands began to get clammy where they rested on Rosaline. Harry fumbled and accidentally stepped on Rosaline's foot - she visibly winced.

The music stopped but Harry's hands stayed on Rosaline's thin waist.

"I was wondering, if you would like to of course, maybe, perhaps go to dinner with me sometime?"

Harry bit his lip nervously as he watched Rosaline's eyes grew wider and she looked away awkwardly_. _

"Oh, well, thank you, Harry, but no."

With that Rosaline glided away to her table like nothing happened while Harry stood in the middle of the dance floor with a defeated look on his face. Hermione appeared out of nowhere and lead him into the next dance. Wouldn't want him standing alone looking crushed on the dance floor, the press would just eat that up.

"I'm sorry Harry…"

"It's alright 'Mione, I don't know why I expected anything else." His eyes held a dejected look and his shoulders sagged. _'Poor Harry…_' Hermione thought.

As the song came to a close, Hermione pulled Harry close and whispered in his ear; "It'll be ok Harry, I promise. It's her loss."

"I'm not too sure Hermione; I'm really not too sure." His eyes wondered around the room, looking at anyone, _anything_, other than Hermione's eyes.

He noticed a flash of blonde at the edge of his eye sight.

"Harry, you can move on now. You tried your best and now its time to let her go," Hermione murmured to him.

Harry wasn't paying attention, his focus was on Malfoy's white blonde hair as it made its way through the crowd toward the balcony that led out of the ballroom. Harry watched as Malfoy strutted through the ballroom, his hips slightly swaying in a tempting manner. As he walked, women's eyes followed him and men leered lustfully. He took it all in stride with a stunning grace that Harry had never noticed before.

"Harry, you did everything you could." said Hermione, still talking. "She's just not interested. Move on,"

"No, I haven't tried everything. Excuse me,"

"Where are you going?"

He didn't answer her but thought to himself, _'I'm off to sell my soul to the devil' _Harry made his way swiftly to the where he saw Malfoy disappear, dodging over-eager fans on the way.

Slipping through the door, he snapped it shut behind him. Leaning against the railing was Draco Malfoy. His slender figure outlined by the moonlight, his hair gleaming. Harry couldn't believe he was about to do this. To ask his arch nemesis-. To ask _him _of something like this, something so important.

"Malfoy, I need your help."

* * *


	2. Recruiting Malfoy

Ok guys, I realised I didn't do all the warnings and that stuff, so yeah this fic is guy on guy action, there will be slash, there will be smut. That being said, this isn't PWP so you can skip over it if it bothers you, but I wouldn't suggest against it :P I'm not gonna bother with this warning every chapter, so if it's not your style, feel free to not read :D

Erm again, disclaimer, not mine, not making money, this counts for the whole story too :D Ok, I'm done now, enjoy chapter two, and I'll see ya at the bottom :D

xxx

_**

* * *

**_

"_Malfoy, I need your help."_

Draco visibly tensed. His shoulders pulled back and his hands clenched around the railings he was gripping. He slowly turned to face Harry, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Potter," he greeted indifferently. "Did I just hear the saviour of the Wizarding world ask little, old me for help?" He smirked and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Yes Malfoy, you heard correctly." Harry said through gritted teeth.

'_Interesting,'_ Draco thought. _'Very interesting.'_

"And why Potter, would I help you?" He looked genuinely curious, as though he really couldn't think of an answer. He certainly wasn't used to his schoolboy enemies asking him for help. He wasn't used to his friends asking for help

"Look, you don't have to be an arse about this, ok? I need something and you're the only one who can help me. Are you gonna do it or not?" Harry's voice had not lost its hard edge but his fidgeting gave away his nerves.

Draco starred at him, eyebrow still raised, smirk still prominent.

"Depends what it is Potter," Draco said. "Will it cause harm to my person, because it's a very important person I'll have you know."

Harry paused. _'This man is infuriating.'_ He took a deep breath and raised his eyes to meet Draco's stare.

"Now, Potter, what exactly was it you wanted me to do?"

Harry cleared his throat and returned his gaze to the floor as he mumbled an unintelligible response.

"I'm sorry Potter, I didn't quite catch that." The amused sparkle in his eyes annoyed Harry to no end.

"I need help with getting a girl," Harry stared hard out the ground. This was definitely a blow to his pride.

"Are you serious? You, boy wonder, can't get a date?" Draco let out a gleeful chuckle that he would probably deny in the future.

Harry's pride meanwhile, was crumbling away. Like it wasn't bad enough he couldn't get the girl, but he had to resort to getting help from a Malfoy no less.

"Stop laughing, Malfoy. It's not that I can't get a date, it's that this girl. She's not like the others. She's special." Harry's voice resembled a petulant child with his last remark. God, he sounded like Malfoy!

"So how can _I_ help? Even I, with my infinite power, can't do anything if some witch is finally able to see past the fame and see that you truly have nothing else to offer a woman."

"Shut up, Malfoy. I know I can get her if I had the right manners and all that shite. Teach me. Teach me to be posh."

"Honestly Potter? You do not strike me as the type to be capable of learning that, but if you want to waste your time, who am I to get in your way. Who is th-"

"Draco darling," came the whiny voice of the girl Harry saw hanging off Malfoy's arm earlier. She was standing at the entrance to the balcony, one hand on her hip and the other playing with her hair. "I want you to meet my parents; they are so excited to meet you."

Harry noticed Malfoy's eyes roll.

"Yes Lucinda, I will come when I'm ready. Right now, I am discussing business." He smirked again.

"Well do hurry, Drakey, they are busy people." With that, she turned around and walked back through to the hall.

"So, yes," said Draco, clearing his throat, obviously embarrassed by the ditzy girl. "Who's this girl?"

"It's Rosaline."

"Who?"

"Rosaline Levine. _The_ Rosaline Levine: blonde hair, brown eyes, gorgeous smile, most beautiful woman here. How can you not know who she is? She's pureblood. Shouldn't you automatically know her? She's been making eyes at you the whole night!" Harry was amazed that Malfoy didn't even know who she was and she was giving him more attention than himself! _'Life is harsh._'

"Nope can't say I've noticed her but what can I say? Girls like to look at me. It comes with being this devishly attractive"

Harry rolled his eyes. '_This is ridiculous._'

"C'mon. The gorgeous blonde with the strapless red dress. You have to have noticed her."

"Sorry, Golden Boy. I guess she's not that special after all."

Harry's eyes flashed in anger which caused Draco to chuckle

"Calm down, Potter. It was just a joke. I'm sure you're little Barbie doll is very pretty. Although, I am curious; after all the time you spent with the little Weaslette, I would never have pegged you for one to be interested in a pure-blood, aristocrat."

"What can I say; I have a thing for blondes." Within moments he realised his slip and with a glance to his blonde haired companion, Malfoy's smirk showed he did too.

'_Shit_.'

"Look Malfoy, I really need your help with this. I'm sure there's something I can do to compensate you. I'm willing to pay or whatever you want." Draco's smirk became even more defined.

'_Whatever I want? Hmm...._'

"I'm not after your money, Potter. Merlin knows I have enough galleons of my own. No, I'm sure in time we can figure out an adequate payment for my help. Until then, I think I would quite like having the Saviour of the Wizarding World in my debt."

'_Stupid, arrogant, annoying arse!_'

Draco pushed himself off the railings with an easy grace and sauntered up to Harry. His body mere inches from Harry's and he looked him up and down slowly.

"Hmmm," he muttered. "I'll definitely think of something." Malfoy gave a light chuckle. "You don't need to look so worried Potter, I don't bite." He laughed again. "I'll give your request some thought, and I'll get back to you." And with that he turned around and made his way back to the hall, his hips swinging. Harry couldn't help but notice and thought; '_Merlin, I wish my hips could do that._'

* * *

Soon after Malfoy's suave exit Harry left the balcony in search of Hermione. '_She's so going to kill me. Imagine; oh hi Hermione, yeah I'm having fun thanks, yeah I just asked Malfoy, our all time worst enemy ever, for help. You know to get the girl that you hate to love me. Yeah that will go down well._'

His eyes searched the room for the bushy hair that was Hermione's and he soon found her trying to engage a house elf in conversation. He rolled his eyes, '_That's my Hermione._'

He slithered up to her quietly, hoping not to attract her attention. He didn't need a shouting at for disappearing on her.

"Harry, where have you been? I was looking everywhere for you!"

'_Worth a shot._' Harry thought.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I just got talking to someone, that's all." He turned away from her and looked around the hall "Everyone looks to be enjoying themselves huh?"

Hermione, never being known to fall behind, pulled Harry up on his sneaky getaway and replied; "Don't change the subject. I was really worried Harry." She had a little pout on her face. '_Just coz' it works on Ron, sure as hell doesn't mean it works on me!_' Harry thought. '_Ok, it does a little bit._'

"I'm sorry 'Mione" Harry replied. "I just got talking to someone…" He trailed off.

"Someone who?"

"Malfoy." He said it quickly, hoping that Hermione wouldn't really register what he said.

"Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy?"

'_Ah, shite_.'

* * *

_Woah_' Draco thought as he left the balcony. '_That certainly was interesting.' _He made his way back through the hall and paused at the door. '_Now where would she have gone?_' Following a darkened corridor, Draco made his way deeper into the bank. The corridor had many rooms and from the sounds of it, many occupants having a bit more fun than those at the gala. Passing one room, Draco heard the familiar sounds of his hider and without knocking barged into the room.

"Alright people, clothes back on! Pansy, I need your help!"

There was a scuffle and the two people involved both raised their heads, confused.

"Oops! Sorry! Wrong person! Do continue." Mortified, Draco backed out of the room and closed the door. He shivered. '_I really didn't need to see the minister in __**that **__position._' He shivered again. '_Ew_.'

He soon realised the further he got down the spacious corridor, the friskier the couples were. '_There is no way I am chancing another front row seat._' He thought.

"Pansy!? Paaaaansy!?"

"Draco?" He heard. "Drake, is that you?" He followed the voice to a single door, but was too scared to open it.

"Pansy? Reckon you can pull yourself away from lover boy to help your best friend in his time of need?"

"Argh," He heard and sure enough, his best friend tumbled out of the door, wrapped in a rather dashing young man. '_And young is the right word!_'

"Pans?" He said in hushed tones. "How old is he?"

"Eighteen." she said proudly.

Draco's rolled his eyes and turned to the man-child. "Shoo little boy, it's time for some adult talk."

The man just looked at him confusedly until Pansy put her hand on his arm and told him she would call him.

"But you don't have my number."

"If it's meant to be I'll guess it." She said with a smile.

Man-child's smile grew and he nodded enthusiastically. "I'll speak to you soon then." and with that, he tottered off.

"Pansy? That's just not right. You're 23!" Draco said with a smile.

"Ha-ha you're one to talk." She replied, linking her arm through Draco's. "Come now, what do you need to talk to Auntie Pansy about?"

* * *

"Er… Yeah. Draco Malfoy." Harry said

"What did he want? He wasn't trying to start trouble was he? God knows you do it well enough yourself."

"He didn't want anything and he wasn't trying to start trouble." Harry replied. "I actually had to ask him something." Harry looked down and suddenly found his shoelaces very interesting.

"Harry," Hermione said. "What are you so scared of telling me? What did you do?" she asked accusingly.

"I might have maybe, perhaps, have asked Malfoy forhelptogetrosaline…" He trailed off.

"You asked him what!?"

"Well," Harry let out in a high pitched squeak. "I asked him if he would help me get Rosaline."

"You asked _Malfoy_ for help to date _Rosaline_? How desperate can you get!?"

Harry chanced a glance over at Rosaline. There she was in all the glory, talking to other beautifully dressed women; none of which took Harry's fancy; he only had eyes for Rosaline.

"Will you please snap out of it Harry! This is getting ridiculous! Honestly." She ran a hand through her hair. "I know you like her, but must you sink so low as to ask Malfoy for help?"

"I know 'Mione, I know, but I'm crazy about her. I just need her to give me one chance, if she'd just let me take her out and I'd show her how perfect we would be together."

"Harry, you need to listen to me. She. Is. Not. Interested. Not for a relationship, not for one date, not at all. And I'm sorry, I wish it wasn't like this but it is. You just need to get over her." Hermione took his hand. "There are so many girls here who would kill to be with the great Harry Potter. Tonnes of them."

"But I don't want to be the great Harry Potter. I want to be Harry. Just Harry."

"I know Hun, I know." She held his hand tighter, and stood up, pulling him up with her. "Come on, let's go."

Together they made their way through the hall towards the doors. The whole way through, Harry kept his eyes down, staring at the shiny granite floor, seeing his own dejected face looking back up him.

* * *

"Potter, I repeat, _Potter_, just asked me for help. To get a girl." He said, trying to control his gleeful grin as he watched Pansy's eyes grow wide.

"Potter? As in thorn in my side, boy who won't die Potter?"

"The one and only." Draco's smile grew.

"How? When? Spill!"

"Well," Draco started. "There I was, standing on the balcony, little old me, just standing there all innocent like, when I was approached by boy wonder. And I won't lie to you Pan's, I was confused, bewildered, addled, nonplussed, stumped, taken aback, pertur-"

"Draco I get it, you were baffled, stop being dramatic and tell the damn story."

"Yes, well, confused I was. Then out of the blue, he started begging me for help, and I mean _begging_. Offering me anything I wanted if I would share my vast knowledge on… wait for it… women!"

"No!?"

"YES! Boy wonder wants my help to get a woman!"

"This is amazing, Dray! Even if you don't help, you still have this to hold over him! Ha! This is going to be so much fun!"

"I know right? Draco said with a smile. "So do you think I should help then?"

"I don't know Dray, but it doesn't matter! Whatever you do, you still win!" Pansy let out a high pitched giggle.

"How'd you work that out then?"

"Well think about it: if you agree, you could torture him, and I mean _really_ get under his skin. And if you don't you can always say 'Potter came to me for help to get a woman'. Imagine the headlines!" Her giggles turned into full out laughter as she thought about the possibilities. "Ah Dray, you have made me one happy woman.

"Draco gave her a smile in return and said; "I'm glad."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I dunno, Pans. I was thinking of saying yes, but I don't know."

"Yes! Say yes! Then teach him all the wrong things! So when he asks the girl out, she will laugh at him. Can I watch? Oh please Dray, do it for me!"

Draco laughed at his best friend's excitement.

"See Pan's, aren't you glad I interrupted your make out session with the man-child for this?"

"It would have been more than making out if you hadn't interrupted. I haven't had sex for like a week, it's killing me." She muttered.

Draco laughed.

"Don't worry Pansy, you'll get some soon. I, however, am off to get some _now_." He smiled.

"Ha-ha," Pansy laughed. "Well, say hi for me."

"Will do."

* * *

Draco apparated into the apartment and immediately removed his cloak, draping it on the back of the sofa as he passed. He walked into the bedroom, his shirt unbuttoned, revealing pale skin and hard muscle.

"I was wondering when you'd be by. Did you not enjoy the Gringott's Ball?" The man in the bed smirked knowingly at Draco. The bed sheets were arranged to just about cover his lap while still making it obvious that he was completely naked.

"Let's just say it was interesting. I take it you were expecting me or is this just how you like to sleep?" Draco smirked at the man in the bed before removing his trousers and leaning down to capture the man's lips in a searing kiss.

"Let's just say, I had a feeling a handsome wizard was going to be visiting my apartment tonight."

_

* * *

_

_Lips parted for each other. Harry's tongue delved into the his lover's mouth, sliding the two organs together in a delicious, slick dance. He continued to explore the wet cavern as hands roamed his body, sliding along his bare chest in sinuously, soft. Their temperatures rising, fingers began pulling at his boxers. _

_Arms wrapped around each other, naked flesh to naked flesh, the figure kneeling between Harry's legs placed their soft hands on Harry's chest pushing him down to lay against the head board. The soft lips retreated, only to latch onto the pulsing vein in Harry's throat. _

_Hands cradled his aching erection causing mutual moans of delight. Lips continued in the path south and latched onto a nipple, teeth grazed sensitive pink buds as Harry released a throaty moan. He gasped again as perfectly manicured hands cupped his balls firmly. _

_"Oh God.... please," _

_Harry's moaned words drew a chuckle from his partner as lips descended further and a tongue dipped into Harry's navel._

_One hand pinched Harry's left nipple making his back arch and without noticing the mouth moved from his navel to engulf the head of his hardened cock. The mouth retreated allowing the tongue to lick slowly from the base to the tip, and then just focused on his head. The mouth was taking in the entire head and moving off and on again. Harry couldn't remember when the last time he was so hard_.

_The other hand was still massaging Harry's balls. Hand and mouth were in rhythm hard and fast moving over Harry's cock. The mouth was taking Harry in as far as it goes. All way to throat. Up and down. When the cock was in the mouth, easy and steady and just on the end of it rough, the rhythm fastened. Faster and faster._

"_Aaaah....."_

Harry woke with a start only to groan in disappointment. He was achingly hard and all alone in his four poster bed.

"_Those hands ....mmm.....why did I have to wake up so fast?"_

Harry gripped his aching member and, with a few strokes, exploded over his hand with thoughts of soft, firm hands.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Please let me know because I got over 90 hits for my first chapter and only one review!! And that was from my beta!!! Not good!!! Sooo please make me a happy writer and leave me a review, even if its negative feedback… but even more if you enjoyed it, or like where its going. I'll give any advice serious thought.(B/n: I'll decide if the review has merit). That reminds me, big thanks to my beta again, I really wouldn't write without her, so Honestylies you rock!! :D Anyways thanks guys, see ya soon xxx


End file.
